FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41 ---- Copperdusk nodded at Stormrage, her blue eyes twinkling. Meanwhile, Silverfeather dusked into the medicine den, deciding to look for Mintfrost, wherever she was... --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 20:59, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Icestorm quietly explained what had happened to Falconheart, causing the shecat to gasp. "T-That means my mentor is leader...!" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:06, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Mintfrost licked at the deep gashes on her shoulder and neck, letting out a silent hiss of pain. Atleast I wasn't killed.. ''Growling, Mintfrost padded over to her brother, and now to be the new leader. "C-conggrats, S-stormrage." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:12, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Snowkit looked up at Streamwing for a moment, before seeing Stormkit nearby, and as he bounded over to her, tackled her. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:17, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow lapped at his wounds, even though he couldn't feel pain.'Silverstar' 23:54, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk trotted around camp, making sure that no cat was causing trouble. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:10, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade sat in the warrior's den awkwardly, a little puzzled with what to do now. ''It's late, and I still have my lives from what I can tell, so my wounds can wait....Bed-time.Silverstar 00:11, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream padded into the warriors' den, eyes heavy with sleep, brushing past Hiddenshade as he padded in. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:14, August 30, 2015 (UTC) With a yawn, Hiddenshade lay down in his old nest, curling into a ball before resting his head on his paws. It's been such a long day...----Leoardpaw went off in a daydream about Smokepaw.Silverstar 00:16, August 30, 2015 (UTC) (we must continue leopardxsmoke after the battle whiskers :D) Frozenstream went into the medicine den as he semlt Silverfeather's scent around it, determined to see how his daughter was. Meanwhile, Silverfeather was snooping through Mintfrost's herb store (uhoh...) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:18, August 30, 2015 (UTC) (Actually, the Gathering (which just started) is going on b4 the battle, so we can post there too) Scarletflame rested her head on her paws, feeling weird.Silverstar 00:24, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Icestorm, having helped Falconheart get to the medicine den to be treated, walked up to Scarletflame. "Hey, Scarletflame." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:47, August 30, 2015 (UTC) "...Ungghhh...Not right now..." Her wounds were burning like fire, and with a groan, Scarletflame rolled onto her back with her eyes closed.---- Russetfeather lapped at her wounds, already missing Stormrage.Silverstar 00:49, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan